


You May Call Me Mrs.West-Allen

by IrisDxnvers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #fiftyshadesfreedau, #irisisabadass, #literallynooneaskedforthis, #marriedwestallen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisDxnvers/pseuds/IrisDxnvers
Summary: Iris and Barry go check out a house they want to buy and the architect can’t keep her hands to herself. [Based off the ‘You May Call me Mrs.Grey scene from fifty shades freed movie.{no one asked for this}





	You May Call Me Mrs.West-Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Long time so see! I hope you like this one shot as much as I liked writing it! Xx

“Barry!” The woman said happily. “Hi” Barry greeted. “Iris.” The woman added seeming like she forgot she was there. “Hi” she answered then shook the woman’s hand. 

“This is Gia Mateo, the architect.” Barry told his wife since she never met her.“She’s a friend of Cisco’s Late brother.” He explained. “This location is perfect! I’m going to build you a fabulous house” Gia said then put a hand on Barry’s shoulder which made Iris want to slap her then and there.

“I’d like to show Iris inside.” Barry said then took her hand off his shoulder. “Of course!” The woman answered eagerly. 

Once inside Gia guided them to a table which had the blueprints and plans for the house. 

“Now! Let me show you what I have in mind; a state of the art, self-sufficient smart house. Marine steel, self-cleaning glass. A guest wing with an entertaining area to the west. And this infinity pool will really make that view of the sound.” Gia explained then grabbed Barry’s wrist lightly. 

Iris was just about to explode. Who does this woman think she is? She then decided to speak up. “Um you wanna tear the whole house down?” She asked. 

Gia looked at her as if she was crazy. “Don’t you? It’s so dated.” She replied. Iris shook her head and looked around. “I like it, I think it has character.” Then gave a look to her husband that would make him agree. 

Gia sighed. “Well, a new house would be a statement, and ecologically efficient. I mean these older places are so impractical.” She then grabbed Barry’s wrist again making Iris scowl in annoyance. “But it’s up to you.” 

Barry once again took her hand off his wrist. “Actually it’s up to my wife.” He said then paused once his phone started buzzing. “What she says goes. Excuse me.”

“I suppose we could reuse some of the existing stone-“

Iris then interrupted. “Gia? It is Gia right?” She asked then sat on the table and made sure her diamond ring was in sight. “I’m sure you’re very good at what you do or else Barry wouldn’t have asked for your input” she continued. “But please stop speaking to my husband as if I weren’t here.” She finished. 

Gia acted like she had no clue what the woman was on about. 

“Iris.” She scoffed. “I have designed many prestige projects-“

“You May call me Mrs.West-Allen.” Iris said with a serious look on her face. “And this is not a prestige project this is going to be our home.” She continued. Iris then took a breath. “So if you want this job, I suggest you stop making eyes at my husband and keep your hands to yourself. Or you can go and climb back into your shit colored car and drive back to that small town you’re not known in. It’s up to you.” Iris finished. 

Gia was shocked since no one ever really stood up to her. She then shook her head. “Look I’m sorry, Mrs.West-Allen, But I would never-“ the architect paused when she heard Barry walk back in. She cleared her throat. “It won’t happen again.”

“Everything okay?” He asked and wrapped an arm around Iris. She nodded “Yeah. We were just discussing an alternative approach. Something less in-your-face. More respectful” she said. Barry agreed as Iris hoped and the two looked at Gia.

“Sure. Why don’t I start over?” Then forced a smile.”

“You wanna see upstairs?” Barry asked his wife. Iris nodded. “Yeah.” Then soon they were off. 

The master bedroom where they would be sleeping had a beautiful view of the lake that overlooked the mountains. 

“It’s not bad.” Barry simply said then looked at Iris. She didn’t say or do anything except kiss him passionately. 

——

“I’ll draw up new plans, and you’ll have them in the next two weeks.” Gia said as she put the blueprints into her car and closed the door then walked over to the couple.

“Great. We look forward to it.” Iris said with a smile. Gia held out her hand.

“Mr.Allen.” She said and shook it. “Mrs.West-Allen” she added then shook Iris’s hand.

Once The architect left, Barry gave his wife a look. “Were you jealous Mrs.West-Allen?” He asked. 

Iris started laughing. “As if I’d be jealous of her?”

Barry wrapped his arms around his wife. 

“Im just wondering.” He said innocently. 

Iris raised an eyebrow. “Whatever dork.” Barry kissed her lightly. “I love you Iris West-Allen.”. 

“I love you too.”

Fin


End file.
